Another Dimension
by Ravenclaw but Dauntless
Summary: It all started one Friday night, after school, with two of my friends and science lab partners who would attempt the feat of time travel. But it kind of backfired when I landed in another dimension, more specifically in the town of Ponyville.
1. 1-I discover that I'm no longer on Earth

**_Hi, this is my first story so I would appreciate if you would leave some reviews as to how this is. I know it is really short but it just felt like a nice place to end it. It's not very good right now, but I will continue to edit it to make it better. Updates will come soon, but not every day. But for now, please enjoy this short chapter of my first story, Another Dimension. :)_**

* * *

_Chapter 1- In which I discover that I am no longer on Earth_

_Where am I? How did I get here? And more importantly, where are my hands? _These were the questions that came to mind after I woke up. Suddenly, I had a feeling I wasn't in America anymore, or better yet, not even on Earth. Seriously. Is there any part of the world at all where multi-colored ponies walk around freely while surrounded by only bright pastel colors? Certainly not where I live. Allow me to introduce myself before these so called "ponies" notice me. I'm Nicole. Nicole Burns to be exact. I know, I know yeah coal burns. Whoopee. But anyways, I have no clue where I am right now, so now is not the time to settle down and have tea with my diary. So let's make this quick, shall we? It all started Friday night, in the hallway at school. Nick and Addie, my science lab partners were setting up our experiment that would hopefully get us an A. Nick, the science genius, came up with a theory that, if proven, could make us travel back in time. I was, sadly, the test subject in this. So I hopped up onto the seat, and Addie pushed the buttons. I closed my eyes and shut them tight, for about thirty seconds, and when I opened them, I found myself in this magical pony land. Of course I knew where I was; the realization came to me after I wrote all this in my journal. I was just too lazy to erase it. So if you don't know, Mr. Journal, I have landed myself in Equestria, or more specifically, Ponyville.


	2. 2-I discover I am a pony

_**Well, here we are, chapter 2. Still not very long, I know, still not very good, I do know that too. But still, I would really appreciate it if you left a comment or review of how I could make this better. This is my very first story and I would love it if you could help me make it better. Thanks! And enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: In which I try to find a library and discover I am also a pony_

I still can't get over the fact that I am in Ponyville. Wow, this is downright amazing. So, if everyone (or should I say everypony?) around me are ponies, am I a pony too? It would explain why in place of my hands are hooves. How am I even writing? But anyways, am I a pony? That is the question. And if I am a pony, what kind? I look down and see a bright blue body, hot pink and blue mane, and my very own cutiemark! Cool! I know, I know Mr. Journal. Not the kind of stuff you want to hear, right? Getting a little of track, sorry. So where was I? Got to the point where I couldn't believe I was here, that I turned into a pony, that I have a book shaped cutiemark, blah blah blah. Oh, right! Now that I am here, I got to figure out how to get back. Not that I wouldn't love to stay here for a while, but see, today is Saturday if I am correct, and I left all my books at home, when I was planning on finishing them all this weekend. I've got a crisis on my hands. I can't go an hour without a book, and the time it will take to get back cannot take less than 3 weeks or so, according to my calculations. But, if my prediction is correct, there should be a library around here somewhere. Oh, are you kidding me? There has GOT to be a library, or I think I will just have no choice but to go insane and never see how my book ends. Maybe I should just ask somepony around here. It can't be that bad… If what I know from watching all four seasons of MLP and the movie, it looks like I am right by town hall. So I will just to a quick fly by, and… Hey! I forgot to tell you , I'm a Pegasus! Isn't that amazing? Oh, I think I see it now. Wow, it is like a rainbow from the sky. I cannot wait to see what a pony library looks like in person! Well, here goes nothing. Time to knock on the door and meet my very first pony friend.


End file.
